All that Klaine
by Faberry1327
Summary: Kurt and Blaine are Facebook official. They get some eventful comments. Just a short Facebook one-shot.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or Klaine. As much as I wish...**

 **Just a short facebook one-shot.**

* * *

 **Kurt Hummel** is now in a relationship with **Blaine Anderson**

 **( 300 people like this )**

 **Wes Leung:** FINALLY!

 **( 20 people like this )**

 **Mercedes Jones:** 'Bout damn time white boy!

 **( Kurt Hummel likes this )**

 **Noah ' The Saw ' Puckerman:** Get some Hummel!

 **Kurt Hummel:** Shut it!

 **Santana Lopez:** Wanky!

 **Warbler Jeff:** KLAINE! KLAINE! KLAINE!

 **Warbler Nick: Finally no more eye-sex!**

 **( 20 people like this )**

 **Warbler Jeff:** * shudders *

 **Warbler Nick:** * shudders *

 **Kurt Hummel:** Oh just go fuck each other already!

 **( Blaine Anderson, Wes Leung, and Mercedes Jones like this)**

 **Blaine Anderson:** Wait! Kurt...you curse?!

 **( Kurt Hummel and Mercedes Jones like this )**

 **Mercedes Jones:** You bet your dapper ass he does! That's my white boy! I have seen him swear like there's no tomorrow!

 **( Kurt Hummel likes this )**

 **Warbler Jeff:** We thought he was a saint!

 **( Warbler Nick liks this )**

 **Mercedes Jones:** He is a Porcelain Bitch!

 **( Kurt Hummel likes this )**

 **Kurt Hummel:** Damn straight I am!

 **Blaine Anderson:** Kurt cursing...has to be ...the ... sexiest... thing...on...earth!

 **( 80 people like this )**

 **Noah ' The Saw ' Puckerman:** Are you getting a hard Blaine Anderson?

 **Kurt Hummel: Noah Puckerman:** YOU FUCKING TAKE THAT BACK NOW BEFORE I COME THROUGH THIS FUCKIN COMPUTER, BITCH SLAP YOU , AND THEN STICK MY FOOT UP YOUR ASS!

 **( 400 people like this )**

 **Blaine Anderson:**...

 **Warbler Jeff:**...

 **Warbler Nick:**...

 **Wes Leung:** ...

 **Mercedes Jones:** Hell Yeah. You go White Boy!

 **Noah ' The Saw ' Puckerman:** Ooh, feisty. I likes.

 **Santana Lopez:** Wanky!

 **Blaine Anderson:** FUCKING STOP RIGHT THERE! DO NOT CALL MY BOYFRIEND FEISTY. THE ONLY PERSON THAT CAN IS ME AND M! FUCKING STOP! AND I WILL UNLEASH KURT ON YOU.

 **( Kurt hummel likes this )**

 **Santana Lopez:** Wankeh!

 **Kurt hummel:** -_-

 **Santana Lopez:** AHHHHHHHHHH! * cowers under table *

 **Kurt Hummel:** What I thought...Bitch!

 **Blaine Anderson:** Kurt...My dorm NOW!

 **Kurt Hummel:** Be there in 5 ;)

 **Santana Lopez:** In the words of puck...GET SOME!

 **( 20 people like this )**

 **Burt Hummel:** Kurt!

 _That will be another story to tell._

* * *

 **Like I said, Just a little oneshot. I might make the story with Burt. Please tell me if you want me to!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee ot Klaine...Unfortunateley...**

 **Okay so I decided to do another chapter.**

* * *

 **Kurt Hummel** and **Blaine Anderson** are scared af

 **( Burt Hummel likes this)**

 **Kurt Hummel:** I love you dad!

 **Blaine Anderson:** You are such a wonderful man Mr. Hummel.

 **Mercedes JOnes:** White boy...What did you do?

 **Kurt Humme** l...

 **Mercedes Jones:** KURT!

 **Kurt Hummel:**...

 **Mercedes Jones:** KURT ELIZABETH HUMMEL!

 **Kurt Hummel:** MERCEDES MARIE JONES! DON'T USE MY MIDDLE NAME!

 **( 40 people like this )**

 **Burt Hummel:** Kurt, that was not good what you did.

 **Kurt Hummel:** I know dad * avoids eye contact *

 **Blaine Anderson:** Mr. Hummel, it's partially my fault.

 **Mercedes Jones:** What the hell did they do?

 **Santana Lopez:** Stay out of their business!

 **Mercedes Jones:** AH Hell TO the NAH!

 **( 1000 people like this )**

 **Santana Lopez:** Leave my home boy alone!

 **Finn Hudson:** My eyes...

 **Rachel Berry:** What about your eyes?

 **Finn Hudson:** What has been seen I will never forget. I need to bleach my eyes!

 **Rachel Berry:** What did you see?

 **Noah ' The Saw ' Puckerman:** Probably walked in on Klaine getting some.

 **( 40 people like this )**

 **Rachel Berry:** That is highly inappropriate Noah, and why did so many people like it? Finn did not see that, right Finn?

 **Finn Hudson;**...

 **Rachel Berry:** Finn?

 **Finn Hudson** : ...

 **(** **Noah ' The Saw ' Puckerman and Santana Lopez like this )**

 **Noah ' The Saw ' Puckerman:** You so fuckin' did! Get Some Hummel!

 **Santana Lopez:** Triple Wanky!

 **( 2000 people like this )**

 **Burt Hummel:** Kurt, not in my house.

 **Kurt Hummel:** Sorry dad.. **.**

 **Blaine Anderson:** Sorry Mr. Hummel...

 **Noah ' The Saw ' Puckerman:** BUSTED!

 **Kurt Hummel: -_- -_- -_- -_-**

 **Noah ' The Saw ' Puckerman:** Fuck this! * Runs to the edge of the earth *

 **Brittany Peirce:** NO! THe Monster will get him! And did the dolphins make gaybies?

 **( Kurt Hummel, and 20 others like this )**

 **Kurt Hummel:** Oh Boo.

* * *

 **Rachel berry** is now in a relationship

 **Kurt Hummel:** WHO?

 **Finn Hudson:** Uh... We aren't dating...

 **Rachel Berry:** It's not you Finn. I've moved on.

 **Finn Hudson:** but...

 **Kurt Hummel:** WHO? I WILL BURN FUNNY GIRL!

 **Rachel Berry:** NO! FINE PM ME!

* * *

 **Rachel Berry:**

Kurt, You can't tell anyone...

 **Kurt Hummel:**

I Swear!

 **Rachel Berry:**

I'm dating...

 _DAmn! Rachel's phone died._

* * *

 **These will be short chapters, do you wanna know who she is dating? LEt me know.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Rachek and ?**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own glee Now i added another couple. I will switch on and off with the chapters.**

* * *

 **Rachel Berry:** Okay, phone charged.

 **Kurt Hummel:** Who the fuck you dating Rachel?

 **Santana Lopez:** I know. * smirks *

 **( RAchel Berry** likes this **)**

 **Kurt Hummel:** RACHEL BARBRA BERRY! YOU ARE NOT DATING LOPEZ ARE YOU?

 **Rachel Berry:** What? Kurt! No She is a very good friend of mine!

 **Kurt Hummel:** Okay, whew! Almost had a heart attck. RACHEL BARBRA BERRY SHE KNEW AND I DON'T!

 **Rachel Berry:** You will find out when the time is right.

 **( Quinn Fabray** likes this **)**

 **Kurt Hummel:** Better be soon. Don't tell me Quinn knows too.

 **Quinn Fabray:** Yep :)

 **Kurt Hummel** ^DISLIKE

* * *

 **Mercedes Jones:** Did anybody notice Rachel sitting with the unholy trinity?

 **( Noah ' The Saw ' Puckerman,Finn Hudson, Tina cohen-chang, Mike Cohen-Chang, and Sam Evans** like this **)**

 **Sam Evans:** Yeah. Then Quinn blew me off. She said that her, " Rach " , Santana, and Britt were going shopping.

 **( 40 people** like this **)**

 **Kurt Hummel:** Rach?

 **Quinn Fabray:** Oh get over it! So what? I call her Rach now.

 **( Rachel Berry, Santana Lopez, and Brittany peirce** like this **.)**

 **Santana Lopez:** Yeah. R is with us now.

 **( Quinn Fabray, Rachel Berry, and Brittany peirce** like this. **)**

 **Quinn Fabray:** Sam, PM me.

 **Sam Evans:** Okay.

* * *

 **Quinn Fabray Sam Evans**

Hey, I'm sorry to do this online, but we aren't working out. I think we should break up.

 **Sam Evans**

What? We were doing fine!

 **Quinn Fabray:**

No we weren't. I'm sorry.

* * *

 **Sam evans** is now single

 **( 40 people** like this **)**

 **Quinn Fabray** is now single

 **( 80 people** like this **)**

 **Finn Hudson:** Bro! What happened ? :(

 **Sam Evans:** She wanted to break up.

 **Santana Lopez:** She is better off without you.

 **( Rachel Berry and Brittany Peirce** like this.

 **Sam Evans:** You bitches! You told her to do it!

 **( Finn Hudson** likes this **)**

 **Rachel Berry** : Sam Evans! We did no such thing! Quinn made this descision all by herself! The fact that you accused us, and called us bitches, is very offensive! Go suck on a pickle jar Trouty Mouth.

 **( Mercedes Jones, Quinn Fabray,Santana Lopez, and Brittany Peirce** likes this **)**

 **Santana Lopez:** * tears in eyes * I'm so proud of you Rach. Getting more like me everyday.

 **( Rachel berry, Quinn Fabray, and Brittany Peirce** likes this **)**

 **Rachel Berry:** I learn from the best.

 **Quinn Fabray:** Just don't get as slutty as her.

 **( Rachel Berry** likes this **)**

 **Rachel Berry:** She isn't a slut!

 **( Santana Lopez** likes this **)**

 **Rachel Berry:** She is just an attenton whore.

 **( Quinn Fabray** likes this **)**

 **Santana Lopez:** * throws overly priced pillow at her *

 **( Brittany Peirce and Quinn Fabray** likes this **)**

 **Rachel Berry:** Thanks! We got kicked out!

 **( Santana Lopez** likes this **)**

 **Kurt Hummel:** I just saw all of it go down. I'm here with Blaine. Something is definiteley weird.

 **( Blaine Anderson** likes this **)**

 **Blaine Anderson:** Yes, there is.

 **Rachel Berry:** Kurt, why are you spying on us. So I am part of the unholy trinity! Doesn't mean anything. I know me changing is weird, but it's for the better.

 **( 46 people** like this **)**

 **Brittany Peirce:** Leave Rachie alone!

 **( Rachel Berry** likes this **)**

 **Kurt Hummel:** okay, but am i still your best friend?

 **Rachel Berry:** Yes.

 **( Kurt Hummel l** ikes this **)**

* * *

 **Quinn Fabray** is in a relationship

 **( Rachel Berry, Santana Lopez, and Brittany Peirce l** ikes this **)**

 **Sam Evans:** Really? It's ony been two weeks!

 **Finn Hudson :** That is not cool Quinn.

 **Rachel Berry:** Shut your faces!

 **( Quinn Fabray and Santana Lopez** likes this **)**

 **Kurt Hummel:** I know who ;)

 **( Quinn Fabray** likes this **)**

 **Mercedes Jones:** And your holding out on me White boy!

 **Kurt Hummel:** You will find out when the time is right **.**

 **Blaine Anderson:** I also know.

 **( Kurt Hummel** likes this **)**

 **Rachel Berry:** I, of course, know.

 **Finn Hudson:** This isn't cool Quinn.

 **Rachel Berry:** DEAL WITH IT FRANKENTEEN!

 **( Santana Lopez and Quinn Fabray** like this **)**

 **Santana Lopez:** * tears up even more * I am so proud!

 **( Rachel Berry, Quinn Fabray, Brittany peirce, kurt Hummel, and Blaine Anderson** like this **)**

* * *

 **Rachel Berry** is at **The Lima Bean** with **Quinn Fabray**

 **( Kurt Hummel, Blaine Anderson, and Santana Lopez l** ike this **)**

 **Rachel Berry:** You never now a person, until you sit down with them and talk. You get to know their hobbies, likes,dislikes, and so much more. You never know yourself, until you can share everyhting. I know how that feels now .

 **( Quinn Fbray and 1000 others** like this **)**

 **Quinn Fabray:** You never kno what their life is like. After you do, you really know them.

 **( Rachel Berry** likes this **)**

* * *

 **Quinn Fabray** is in a relationship with **Rachel Berry**

 **Rachel Berry** is in a relationship with **Quinn Fabray**

 **( 800 people** like this **)**

 **Kurt Hummel:** Finally! I didn't know how much longer I could keep it a secret. You guys are perfect for each other.

 **( Santana Lopez** likes this **)**

 **Santana Lopez:** My Two main bitches were meant for each other Hummel!

 **( Quinn Fabray and Rachel Berry** like this **)**

 **Finn Hudson:** WHAT THE FUCK?!

 **( Sam Evans** likes this **)**

 **Sam Evans:** You left me for Hobbit Quinn?

 **( Finn Hudson** likes this **)**

 **Quinn FAbray:** SAM EVANS! DON'T YOU DARE CALL RACH A HOBBIT! SHE IS PERFECT AND BEAUTIFUL! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT HER LIFE HAS BEEN LIKE, AND SHE WAS THERE FOR ME WHEN I THOUGHT NO ONE WAS! I HAVE LIKED HER FOREVER! SHE IS AMAZING. SHE IS THE PERFECT HEIGHT WHERE I CAN TUCK HER INTO MY ARMS, HER NOSE IS PERFECT, EVERYTHING ABOUT HER IS AMAZING! DON'T YOU DARE FUCKING CALL HER A HOBBIT.

 **( Rachel Berry, Santana Lopez, Brittany Peirce, Kurt Hummel, Blaine Anderson, Mercedes Jones, Tina Cohen-Chang, Noah ' The Saw ' Puckerman, and 4000** others like this **)**

 **Rachel Berry:** I love you.

 **( Quinn Fabray** likes this **)**

 **Quinn Fabray:** I love you too, Rach.

 **Tina Cohen-Chang:** I"m happy for you two!

 **Noah ' The Saw ' Puckerman:** My baby mama and my Jewis Princess, Fuckin hot!

 **( Santana Lopez and 90 others like this )**

 **Santana Lopez:** They are wanky, wait till you see them now they came out.

 **( Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson** like this **)**

 **Mercedes Jones:** I'm happy. That's why you sat with Quinn and them!

 **( Rachel Berry l** ikes this **)**

 **Rachel Berry:** Yes, Mercedes.

 **Santana Lopez:** Now we are going on a double date so bye bitches!

 **( Quinn Fabray Rachel Berry, and Brittany peirce l** ike this **)**

 **Rachel Berry, Quinn Fabray, Santana Lopez, and Brittany Peirce** are offline.

* * *

 **Third Chapter down! I will update again as soon as I can. I'm sorry I added Faberry so late. I will switch off couples chapter to chapter, Please let me lnow what you thought.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee.**

 **So this is a Klaine one.**

* * *

 **Kurt Hummel is in BLaine Anderson's** dorm

 **( 20 people like this )**

 **Wes Leung:** As long as you don't get to noisy and interupt my studying.

 **Kurt Hummel:** We won't interupt.

 **( BLaine Anderson likes this )**

 **Blaine Anderson:** Much.

 **( Kurt Hummel likes this )**

 **Santana Lopez:** Wanky!

 **Kurt Hummel:** Shut it Tana!

 **Noah ' The Saw ' Puckerman:** I don't know who's hotter Klaine or Faberry!

 **( Santana Lopez likes this )**

 **Santana Lopez:** Faberry is!

* * *

 **Wes Leung:** Blaine Anderson and Kurt Hummel please keep it G! I don't want to dkjbliahbilarbekheru

 **Jeff Sterling:** What the?!

 **( 20 people like this )**

 **Blaine Anderson:** Kurt tackled him. Wes PM us. I know Kurt got up.

* * *

 **Blaine Anderson:** Wes, please dont tell anyone about...last night.

 **Wes Leung:** Well you guys did go R on me.

 **Kurt Hummel:** We just don't want anyone to know.

 **Santana Lopez:** Then you better not want to put it on your wall Lady Hummel.

 **( 30 others like this )**

 **Kurt Hummel:** Oh shit! I thought we were in PM!

 **BLaine Anderson:** ME too!

 **Wes Leung:** Me three.

 **Noah ' The Saw' Puckerman :** You totally gave away your V-card. GET SOME HUMMEL!

 **( Santab lopez likes that )**

 **Santana Lopez:** I'm proud of ya Kurt!

 **( Kurt Hummel likes this )**

* * *

 **Kurt Hummel** is at the **Lima Mall with Santana Lopez, Brittany S. Peirce, Rachel Berry, Quinn Fabray, and Mercedes Jones.**

 **( 80 people like this )**

 **Kurt Hummel:** Santana! Please stop dragging me into Spencers!

 **( 40 people like this )**

 **Santana Lopez:** I'm just trying to help babe!

 **( Kurt Hummel likes this )**

 **Rachel Berry:** Ooh! Victoria's Secret!

 **Kurt Hummel:** I'll help you guys.

 **Santana Lopez: Loving this red and black lace set!**

 **( Kurt Hummel, Brittany S. peirce, and 20 others like this.)**

* * *

 **I know this is a short chapter but their wasn't much to talk about with it. Please review! Next chapter is Faberry.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own GLee**

* * *

 **Santana Lopez:** Rachel Berry and Quinn Fabray, please stop being adorable before I throw up!

( **Kurt Hummel, Brittany Peirce,and Blaine Anderson like this** )

 **Rachel Berry** : You know you love us

( **Quinn Fabray likes this** )

 **Jeff Sterling:** WHAT TIME IS IT?!

 **Nick warbler:** SUMMERTIME!

 **Blaine Anderson:** Oh god!

( **Kurt Hummel likes this** )

 **Santana Lopez:** Anyyyyway, stop making out on the bed!

 **Quinn Fabray** : All you keep on saying is Faberry Berries Wanky!

( **Santana Lopez likes this** )

 **Santana Lopez:** so what?

J **eff sterling:** I AM A ROCKSTAR!

 **Blaine Anderson** : No!

( **Nick Warbler and Jeff steriling like this** )

 **Jeff Sterling:** aw, Blainey days stole our thunder.

( **Kurt Hummel likes this** )

 **Kurt Hummel** : Blainey Days? * Dies laughing at the adorablness *

( **Rachel Berry and Quinn Fabray like this** )

 **Quinn Fabray:** My Rachel is adorable!

( **Rachel Berry likes this** )

 **Rachel Berry:** That is so sweet.

 **Quinn Fabray:** Only for you babe.

 **Finn Hudson** : You two are still bitches for what you did to Sam.

( **Sam Evans likes this** )

 **Rachel Berry:** YOU NEED TO MOVE ON FROM ME, AND SAM NEEDS TO MOVE ON FROM QUINN! WE ARE WITH EACH OTHER! WE DON'T WANT YOU! I DONT WANT A FAT SWEATY OAF WHO CANT LAST MORE THAN TWO MINUTES, AND QUINN DOESN'T WANT A TROUTY MOUTH. aND YOU KNOW WHAT? I BET YOU TWO ARE GAY FOR EACH OTHER SO YOU GUYS CAN GO SUCK ON A COCK. MOST LIKELY EACH OTHERS!

( **Quinn Fabray, Santana Lopez, Noah Puckerman, Brittany Peirce, Carol Hudmel, Burt Hudmel, Kurt Hummel, Blaine anderson, Mercedes Jones, and 45 others like this )**

 **Santana Lopez:** SHE IS NOW THE QUEEN BITCH BOW DOWN TO HER * KNEELS *

( **Rachel Berry likes this** )

 **Quinn Fabray:** That. Was. _So. Sexy!_

( **Rachel Berry likes this** )

 **Finn Hudson** : Mom! You liked her post?!

 **Carol Hudmel** : Well it's kinda true.

( **50 people like this** )

 **Noah Puckerman:** Your a Cheerio now my Jew babe?!

( **Rachel Berry, Quinn Fabray, Santana Lopez, Brittany Peirce, and 80 others like this** )

 **Rachel Berry:** That's right Noah. I'm the main bitch. The captain!

( **Quinn Fabray likes this)**

 **Quinn Fabray** : Im Co-captain now.

 **Rachel Berry:** that's right. No one touches me.

 **Santana Lopez:** SO hot!

( **Rachel Berry likes this** )

 **Quinn Fabray** : Back off Satan she's mine!

 **Santana Lopez:** Slow down little mami

( **Quinn Fabray and Rachel Berry like ths** )

 **Rachel Berry** : Wanna go makeout on San's bed?

( **Quinn Fabray** likes this )

 **Quinn Fabray:** Thought you would never ask.

 **Santana Lopez:** DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE FABERRY I DON'T WANT TO BURN MY SHEETS! IF YOU DO I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN AND KILL YOUR CUTE ASS! I DON'T CARE IF-

 **Quinn Fabray** and **Rachel Berry** are offline.

 **Santana Lopez:** Great.

* * *

 **Rachel Berry** is having fun with **Quinn Fabray**

 **Santana Lopez:** Yeah, in my bed.

( **Rachel Berry likes this** )

 **Rachel Berry:** Your just mad cause we wouldn't let you join.

( **Santana Lopez likes this** )

 **Santana Lopez:** Yes...I am. WE COULD'VE HAD AN AMAZING THREESOME!

 **Quinn Fabray:** NO!

( **Rachel Berry likes thi** s )

 **Rachel Berry:** I'm all Quinn's

( **Quinn Fabray likes this** )

 **Quinn Fabray:** And I'm all Rachel's

( **Rachel Berry likes this** )

 **Rachel Berry** and **Quinn Fabray** are offline.

 **Santana Lopez:** AGAIN! I SWEAR THEY ARE SEX SHARKS!

* * *

 **Sorry for the long update! Next Up is Klaine!**


	6. Chapter 6

Dear readers,

 **I'm sorry I have not updated. I started back to school. I have been super easy. The next chapter is in progress. I will have it up as soon as possible. I am sorry for the long wait. I promise to make it up to you.**

 **Love,**

 **Faberry1327**


	7. Chapter 7

NEW UPDATE SORRY BEEN SUPER Busy. They will not let me bold or I talisize for some reason, so it just looks normal

* * *

Quinn Fabray: Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson are adorable

( Kurt Hummel, Blaine Anderson and 29 others like this )

Rachel Berry:not as cute as you :)

( Quinn Fabray likes this )

Quinn Fabray: I love you boo

Rachel Berry: I love you too.

Sam Evans and Finn Hudson are now in a relationship

( 45 people like this )

Rachel Berry: I knew It!

Kurt Hummel: I had my suspisions when I saw Finn's browser history

Finn Hudson: Bro, Not cool.

Sam Evans: I guess I was fighting my feelings.

BLaine Anderson: Finally! I walked in on them making out last week.

( Finn hudson and Sam Evans like this )

Kurt Hummel: YOu hid this from me?!

Blaine Anderson: I love you..

( Kurt hummel likes this )

Kurt Hummel: Mhmm

BLaine Anderson: Why dont you come over her so I can apologize properly? ;)

( Kurt Hummel likes this )

BUrt Hummel: What does that meam? Kurt!

Kurt Hummel: Dad! He just is going to kiss me!

BLaine Anderson: He's right.

Quinn Fabray: I love you all, but please get off my feed.

* * *

Rachel Berry is single

( 100o dislike this )

Quinn Fabray is single

( 1000 dislike this )

Kurt Hummel: What happened!

Rachel Berry: I don't want to talk about it.

Quinn Fabray: Babe, I am so sorry. it meant nothing.

Rachel Berry: I don't want to hear it!

Santana Lopez: Quinn Fabray! What the hell did you do?

Quinn Fabray: ?Another girl kissed me and "Rachel saw .

Rachel Berry: YOu kissed back!

Quinn Fabray: NO I did not!

RAchel Berry: I bet you were screwing other girls too! You know what, DOn't talk to me!

( Santana Lopez, Kurt Hummel, BLaine Anderson, Mercedes Jones, Finn Hudson and 66 others like this )

Brittany S. Peirce: I can't Beleive You did that to Rachie.

( 800 people like this )

Finn Hudson: I told you .

( Rachel Berry and Sam Evans like this )

Sam Evans: So not cool Quinn.

Quinn Fabray: It was a misunderstanding!

Rachel Berry: NO, It wasn't.

Kurt Hummel: Rachel Is in tears over here. Her dads called me.

Santana Lopez: And me. You better sleep with one eye open Pudge!

( Rachel Berry likes this )

Quinn Fabray: Rachel, I am so sorry!

Rachel Berry is offline

Quinn Fabray: NO!

* * *

This was a short chapter I know but I will updatte the next one tonight too. Please don't kill me for Faberry breakup. In the next chapter you will see where I went with it.


	8. Chapter 8

I told you I would up date! So I'm going to explain A little more about Faberry

así bajar perra que estaba embarazada en 16 basura blanca-so step off you bitch who was pregnant at 16 white trash

* * *

PM Rachel Berry-Quinn Fabray

Rachel Berry: DO you think they are buying it?

Quinn fabray: TOtally. It's going to suck pretending to hate each other for another 7 days :(

Rachel Berry: I know baby, but everybody forgot that when we reveal it, it will be April fools.

Quinn Fabray: I know. did you let Santana in?

Rachel Berry: Yep. She is in. I'm sorry in advance.

Quinn Fabray: I know.

* * *

Rachel Berry is in a relationship with Santana Lopez

( 400 people dislike this )

Kurt Hummel: What?

Quinn Fabray: Rachel she's a bitch! She will break your heart for sure! Please come back to me baby.

Santana Lopez: Do NOt call her baby. Only I can call her baby! así bajar perra que estaba embarazada en 16 basura blanca!

( Rachel Berry likes this )

Quinn Fabray: I'm sorry Rachel

Rachel Berry: Save it.

( Santana Lopez likes this )

* * *

PM Rachel Berry- Santana Lopez-Quinn Fabray

Santana Lopez: Yeah, No problem, but Hurry it on up.

Rachel Berry: Thankyou Santana for going along with this.

Quinn Fabray: Also, at school please don't mac on her in front of me. I knnow you have to but no making out.

RaCHEL bERRY: Yes that too.

Santana Lopez: Trust me, no problem. She is my sister.

Rachel Berry: Yes, I am.

* * *

Santana Lopez is getting very annoyed with Quinn Fabray

Quinn Fabray: You'll just break her heart.

Santana Lopez :NO I WON'T.

Rachel Berry: QUINN, YOU JUST NEED TO LET GO OF ME. I AM SO HURT. I WILL NOT GET HURT WITH SAN. I FELT HEARTACHE WITH YOU. I THOUGHT YOU OF ALL PEOPLE WOULD BE SO FAITHFUL WITH YOUR PAST AND EVERYTHING, BUT NOPE. YOUR A UNTRUSTWORTHY AS EVERYONE ELSE. SANTANA IS SURPRISINGLY AMAZING TO ME. I KNOW SHE WOULD NEVER HURT ME.

( Santana Lopez likes this )

Santana Lopez: I love you .

Rachel Berry: I love you too.

Quinn Fabray: I am not like that. She kissed me I tried to push her off. I would never hurt you. Ever. Sonn you will realize Santana doesn't love you like i do. I will never stop fighting for you.

Rachel Berry: Just stop trying Quinn.

Kurt Hummel: She deserves better than you Quinn.

( 2000 people like this )

Blaine Anderson: I agree.

(Kurt Hummel likes this )

Mercedes Jones: i agree nobody hurts Rach.

( Rachel Berry likes this. )

Rachel Berry: aww! i love you guys!

( Santana Lopez, Mercedes Jones, Kurt Hummel, Blaine Anderson, and 7oo others like this )

Quinn Fabray: I still love you!

Rachel Berry:QUINN! MOVE ON. I'M NOT FOR YOU. YOU ARE NOT FOR ME! YOU BROKE MY HEART! I CAN'T TRUST YOU!

Rachel Berry is offline

* * *

PM Rachel Berry-Quinn Fabray

Rachel Berry: TOMORROW WE CAN STOP PRETENDING!

Quinn Fabray: I know! I am so excited! Say, do you want to come over to my place? ;)

Rachel Berry: Sure, I'll be over in five.

* * *

Santana Lopez is single

( 400 like this )

Rachel Berry is single

( 500 people like this )

Quinn Fabray is in a relationship with Rachel Berry

( 200 dislike this )

Rachel Berry is in a relationship with Quinn Fabray

Rachel Berry: I love you 3

( Quinn Fabray likes this )

Quinn Fabray: I love you too 3

( Rachel Berry likes this )

Kurt Hummel: What the actual fuck?

( BLaine Anderson and 2 million others like this )

Blaine Anderson: Baaaaabe! You can't curse like that! You know it turns me on.

( Kurt Hummel likes this )

Kurt Hummel: SOrry! But RACHEL WHY? SHE HURT YOIU!

Quinn Fabray with Rachel Berry and Santana Lopez: HAPPY APRIL FOOLS DAY!

Mercedes Jones: DO YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT YOU GUYS FAKED BEING BROKEN UP, GTHEN HAD SANTANA FAKE DATE RACCHEL, FOOLING ALL OF US TO BELIEVE YOU TWO DESPISED EACH OTHER?!

( Kurt Hummel and 47 others like this )

Rachel Berr: May-be!

( Quinn Fabray and Santana Lopez likes this )

Tina Cohen-chang: I've known.

Kurt Hummel: WHAT?!

( Rachel Berry and Quinn Fabray like this )

Tina Cohen-chang: I walked in on them getting it on in a bathroom at school. You guys didn't even notice me.

Quinn Fabray: RACHEL, YOU FORGOT TO LOCK THE DOOR!

Rachel Berry: Oops... sorry babe.

( Quinn Fabray likes this )

Kurt Hummel: You two are in so much trouble.

( Mercedes jones likes this )

Blaine Anderson: After me and Kurt are finished studying.

( Santana Lopez likes this )

Santana Lopez: WANKY! I bet you are " Studying ".

Kurt Hummel: What are you implying?

( Santana Lopez likes this )

Santana Lopez: Oh, You know.

Quinn Fabray: GET OFF MY FEED WITH KLAINE! IT'S FABERRY TIME!

( 500 people like this )

Santana Lopez: She's right bitches. Damn, Berry can kiss.

Quinn Fabray: Watch it satan!

( Rachel Berry likes this )

Rachel Berry: ooh! Feisty Quinn. My favorite!

Quinn Fabray and Rachel Berry are offline

* * *

Here It Is as promised! Please tell me what you thought. I tried to make it a little bit longer.


End file.
